


things you don't wanna know

by hanorganaas



Series: La Famila Coulson [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Music, Philinda are Skye's Parents., Too much information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye learns a fact about her parents she would have rather not wanted to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you don't wanna know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1_Million_Words Bingo using the "Mood Music" Square.

Skye didn’t quite understand the small smile that graces her father, Phil Coulson’s face when the song “A Whole Lotta Love” by Led Zepplin played on the speakers on the bus. It wasn’t an amused grin. It was something rather dirty.

“Should I even ask what you are thinking dad your mind looks like it’s in the gutter,” Skye said. 

“Your father and I conceived you to this song,” A voice said behind her.

Skye’s face shifted to something horrified.

“Ugh gross!” Skye said as she rose up abruptly from her seat. “That is not what I wanted to hear!” As she walked out of the room a small smirk grazed on her lips. 

“You didn’t need to tell her that,” Phil said with a small grin. Melinda shut the door behind her and walked over to him. Pushing his chair back, she settled on his lap. His eyes looked in wonder in the process.

“I know,” Melinda said,wrapping his arms around him and leaning her head forward, “but as soon as I heard the song I wanted to ravage you.” 

A small seductive smirk formed on his lips.

“Hum I think I like the idea. Actually I love it-”

Before he could finish his sentence, he was silenced with a long and bruising kiss.


End file.
